The Fast and The Curious
by lovelylady2all
Summary: I asure youll like this one , read inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Fast and The Curious**

_Rain Mikamura is a doctor at St. Peter's Hospital. One cloudy afternoon on her way home, she is attacked by two thieves. In the middle of her screams she is rescued by a man who will change her world. Who will this man be and why would she had preferred to stay with the thieves? Read on to find out!_

The female doctor sighed as her last patient waived good bye to her. She was relieved his injuries weren't as serious as she expected. "Sheer up Rain"-she told herself-"tomorrow is your birthday!" It was about 6:30 pm and Rain had worked straight for more than 14 hours. She lived in a modest apartment in a middle class neighborhood in New York. The hospital wasn't far from her place, so Rain walked everyday. Parking in New York, the city that never sleeps, had been impossible to find since the 20th century. Rain looked at the time on her digital watch, got up, and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going home Mickey!"-she smiled after passing by the nurse sitting on top of a desk.

"You better be back tomorrow at 6"

"Give me a break, will you?"

The snobby nurse smile "I get paid for this sweetie, it is my passion"

Both women laughed and finally Rain got into the elevator. She pressed the first button and waited patiently. When she heard a familiar "ding" she got out and walked carefully through the hall full of patients waiting, children talking and crying, and everybody else. When the doors of the hospital closed after her, she inhaled the air deeply and walked at a constant paste. She could see the huge signs of newly casinos and other expensive stores.

The sky was cloudy and she knew rain would follow soon. As she walked past some electronic stores she saw the news of immediate war against other colonies. On her mind she criticized the stupid politics of the time and slapped them mentally. She picked up some food at a veggie restaurant and finally headed home. As she smelled the scent from the first drops of rain hitting the earth, she hurried up and decided to take shortcuts to get home faster. However, as she passed by a dark alley, she found herself grabbed by dark hands and pushed against the wall.

"Give us your money and you won't get hurt"-one of them said.

"Anybody, please help me!"-Rain screamed at the top of her lungs and was pushed to the floor. She felt an excruciating pain on the right leg and guessed that tomorrow she would have a big bruise if she were to live pass this day. Two other big hands grabbed her and pushed her against the wall again.

"Where is the money?"-the man asked.

"I spent it buying food."

"You're laying bitch, you're a doctor"- he said and grabbed her by her white uniform.

Rain started to cry and finally managed to say "I have nothing in my purse"

The man checked it and started laughing. "I guess you weren't lying after all." The other man smirked at Rain and she looked away in disgust. It was starting to rain, and her clothes were soaking wet, gluing to her body.

"I guess we have to get something out of her anyway."-Rain was pushed again to the floor and she felt a body pressing against her.

"Help!"-she felt how one of them slapped her and she cried painfully. Then, out of nowhere, she sensed the body on top of her being lifted and she heard the screams of the two thieves. When she managed to turn around she saw they were getting beaten by a third guy. He was extremely fast, and punches after punches she defeated them both. When he was done, he walked towards her.

His eyes were scanning the figure on the floor. Her dirty clothes were nothing compare to the scared look on her face, which was a mixture of mud and salty tears. Her hair, which he guessed was brought previously up, was now a dirty mess. What caught his attention the most was the blood on her leg, and he bent down to look at her injury.

"Are you okay?"-he finally said, looking at her with the kindest look he could come up with. Then, her two blue eyes looked at him and he felt his heart racing. What was this new feeling? He didn't know. She just looked at him straight and he felt she could see his soul. It scared him at first and he tried to look away but he was tempted to look at her again. He repeated his question and received a nod as her response, and then he wrapped his arms around her to help her up. Rain could swear she never felt this close to a man, and now he was her hero. His strong arms held her up, and carried her bride style.

"What's your name?" -he asked, not bothering to look down at her. He was trying to find a hospital instead.

"Rain"-she whispered but he heard her.

"That's a beautiful name"-he managed to say. Rain sneezed and Domon ran. Rain did not know whether they were flying or not, but she could swear they were. She felt his heart racing and finally their adventure came to a stop. She recognized the smell of hospital disinfectants and felt how he placed her in one of the white beds she was used to see. Suddenly, the faces of the doctors she was used to see everyday were looking down at her. One of them injected her, and Rain blinked a few times before falling into a deep sleep.

She woke up some hours later and found herself in an isolated room. She tried to move but her body would not comply. She moaned in pain as she tried to move her leg but only felt a sharp pain.

"Just try to rest"-his voice calmed her down and she looked to her left side. There, sitting on a chair, was the man who saved her. She focused on the images of the previous hours and remembered mostly everything that happened.

"Thank you so much for everything" she finally said and he got up to walk to her bed. Then she noticed he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and was dirty from the fight. He had been with her all this time! But, why would a stranger to that? She questioned herself once or twice but dare not to pop the question. She then realized that her hero was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. He had messy but cute black hair, dark eyes, and kind of fair skin type. She could tell he had strong muscles because he was able to carry her for a long distance, and his lips were reddish with life. Rain slapped herself mentally. Then she smiled at him.

"You'll be fine Rain." She blushed at how he pronounced her name. She then realized she didn't know his.

"What's your name?"

"Domon"

"Thank you Domon." He did not answer. Rain bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"Listen"-she opened them again to find him standing next to the exit door-"we could go out when you get better, I mean, if you're free." She had no time to answer her "yes!" when she heard the door close after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey felt like slapping Rain. When she heard about the incident she had run to the hospital as fast as she could. Nonetheless, when she got there she saw the quiet doctor had a visitor waiting for her to wake up. She never thought that the same woman lying on bed would be working her usual shift the next day.

"I am seriously going to kill you missy!"

"Mickey, I am fine. My leg is so much better today."

"Well, in any case, you're going home before 9pm."

"No, I have to work over night."

"Rain, no! Plus, I'll drive you home."

"No Mickey, you have to work here, look how many emergencies we got."

Mickey sighed and pointed at Rain. "Look Rain, I may not be driving you but you are leaving now. It is almost 9. Either that or I drag you out myself."

Rain thought about it. She was feeling a little bit tired and her leg was starting to hurt a little. Besides that, it was her birthday. Nobody remembered it but Rain preferred it that way.

"All right Mickey, I am going home. Thank you."

Mickey smiled, and even got her inside the elevator. "Don't take shortcuts this time." Rain smiled.

"I won't Mickey."

Mickey bid her good bye at the elevator and Rain moved out of the hospital. Outside the night life had started and Rain walked slowly out of the hospital's way. When she tried crossing the street, the light turned green and she was forced to wait. Suddenly a motorcycle stopped in front of her and its owner took off his helmet.

"Hey Rain"

Rain smiled when she recognized Domon under his black suit. "Good evening Domon."

"Happy Birthday"-he said and handed her a little box. Rain blushed and laughed.

"How did you know?"

"You left this yesterday, so I came to give it back." He handed her purse and Rain smiled. Suddenly she hugged him and Domon blushed. When she let go of him he was still as red as a tomato.

"Glad you're feeling much better."

Rain laughed like a silly girl. "Yes, thanks to you. Plus you didn't have to bother to give me something for my birthday, nobody remembered it."

"Well, how about I take you out for dinner?"

"That's very nice of you but you don't have to bother."

Domon smirked and looked at her skeptically. "You're afraid to go out with someone you don't know, right?"

Rain blushed. "Yes, a little bit."

"Can't blame you."

"Well…" She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but I have to be home before 11."

"Curfew?"

"No, but the owner of the building closes the gate at that time."

Domon laughed and Rain thought it was the perfect laugh. "Don't worry, you'll be there. Hoop in."

Rain tried to sit lady like style but ended up showing her long, beautiful legs more than she wanted. "Next time you do this bring pants instead of a skirt"-she told herself.

Twenty minutes later Domon was parking before a simple restaurant in Broadway. It was not crowded at all. They walked up to a table away from the few people and sat down. Rain ordered a Caesar salad and Domon had a steak with French fries. Half through their courses, Rain decided to talk.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"You really wanna know?"-he asked her while putting down the utensils.

"Sure"

"Well, I make my life drifting and racing."

"Really?"- Rain could not believe it. He seemed so…nice.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you afraid you might get killed?"

"No"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I am the best."

Rain laughed while Domon looked at her seriously. When Rain finished laughing she took a sip of her coke and looked at him with kind blue eyes. "You are very young Domon. Can't you do anything better with your life?"

Domon did not answer but Rain realized she had just offended him. She quickly apologized. "I am sorry; I should not have said that. Seriously, I don't want anything bad happen to you."

"You shouldn't worry so much about a stranger"-his tone of voice had changed completely.

"I worry about the man who helped me yesterday."

"In any case, he'll have a pretty doctor waiting for him, wouldn't he?"- His cocky attitude did not amuse Rain. Instead she got up and walked away. Domon pulled out some bills, left them on the table, and follow her. By the time he got out she was already sitting on the bike. He said no word and put on his helmet. He felt her hands wrapping around his waist which was the signal that she was ready to leave. He started the engine and scratched the tires a little bit, and he headed back to the hospital.

"Where do you leave?"-she heard him muffle under the helmet.

"Just drop me on the corner of 42nd and West St. I live just a few houses down."

In less than five minutes he was there. He stopped the engine and allowed Rain to get off. She placed her hand on his right shoulder and saw how his helmet moved to the right too.

"Look Domon, I am sorry. I am sorry you had such a bad time with me. I can't do anything right, specially on a date. They never work for me. You're very special because you helped me, so please don't be mad."

Domon took off his helmet and stood in front of Rain. "I am not mad at you. I just…I don't know how I thought this would work out. If you knew… I …forget it Rain. Just be safe." He sat again on the bike, and even when Rain tried to stop him he left.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks after that night and Rain had not seen nor knew anything about Domon. She had missed him terribly. Even though she told herself he was just a trouble maker and probably a player, she could not take him off her mind. She sighed melancholically and dropped down a series of papers on her desk. She knew what was happening to her but she would not allow herself to loose her mind for this guy. "Get real Rain, he probably doesn't even remember you."-she told herself. As she headed back home a few hours later she could not help but to look cautiously at every guy that passed by her on a motorcycle. She felt an inner desire to find him, but how? She thought about it so much her brain hurt. So, after some blocks down she quitted on her idea and walked silently home.

Then out of no where, she heard the scratch of tires and saw two bikes passed by her at an incredible speed. It seemed that both of them had been racing for a long time because she saw one of the bikes had scratches and a flat tired while the other was extremely dusty. It was a black one vs. a blue one. Rain felt her heart pound against her chest. The black one stopped at the end of the street and waited for the blue one to catch up. When the last one did catch up, the owner of the black got off and extended his hand. The blue owner gave him something, and left without saying a word. Rain watched silently. She knew that man wearing black, it had to be _him._ "Cause I am the best." She remembered he said that. She ran down the street and stood in front of him.

She screamed "Domon!" but the black racer did not even move. He took off his hamlet and Rain realized it was some other guy. He was equally handsome, brown hair and beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me?"-he said.

Rain blushed and excused herself. "I am so sorry."

"Domon hasn't race in a while. He's been busy with something else I guess."

"You know him?" Rain could not believe her luck.

"Sure, he's the King in the streets."

Oh boy was she getting herself in serious trouble… "Can you take me to him?"

"Um, sure. My name is Seith, by the way."

"I am Rain, nice to meet you."

"Hoop in."

Rain did so, and in a matter of half an hour she was in front of Corner Pub in Chinatown. In front of the place there were a matter of tenths of motorbikes and a lot of women, she noticed. She got off and headed in. Inside it was sort of a Go Go Bar. There were tons of naked women, lots of men drinking, and a lot of drugs going on. "Oh my God Rain, what have you gotten yourself into?"-she thought after biting her lower lip. She screamed after a hand held her wrist and she found herself looking straight at a Domon who had an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"- He asked while dragging her out of the place.

"I came to look for you."

"Well, that's a very bad idea Rain. You should not be here."

Rain watched on her way out as women were getting "screwed" by men on the corners, and how young people drank until they fell to the floor. When they were out, Domon made her walk to the end of the corner where she saw his black bike parked.

"What do you want?"-he asked while letting her go.

"I wanted to see you."

Domon looked at her up and down. She was still wearing her uniform. "How did you get here anyways?"

"Seith brought me here."

"How do you know him?"

"Just a common accident."

He said nothing but looked up at the sky for a few seconds and then concentrated his gaze on her. "Look, I am about to race tonight. You shouldn't be in this place, it is not for you."

"Can I watch you?"

He looked at her in surprise. His mind had a mixture of emotions going on, and his heart started to race. "You can come with me if you want." Rain swallowed dry but nodded. "I am drifting tonight in a car"

"Okay."

"Let me ask you something Rain, why are you doing this? You know you can get killed in here. This is not the place for women like you"

Rain did not say anything. She herself did not know what to answer. She wanted to tell him so many things but she was afraid that he would feel differently about her. She felt tears coming to her eyes and turned around, walking away slowly. Domon caught her before she fled, and wrapped his arms unintentionally around her.

"What's wrong?"-he asked in a low voice after seeing two huge drops roll down her cheeks.

"Nothing"-she said sniffling.

"You can't lie Rain, tell me."

"I just… (crying) wanted to see you again. I (sniffing) wanted to be around you…again." She pressed her head against his chest and shut down her eyes. Domon held her tighter and waited for her to finish crying. When she was done he removed the traces of tears with his hand, carefully, and looked at her. "I promise you that when I finish racing I'll tell you something I wanted to say since the first day I saw you, okay? Just, please, wait for me Rain."

He took her right hand into his right hand and kissed hers. Rain felt like kissing him but instead she nodded and smile. Domon tried to do the same, but his smile was shadowed by the fact that a splendid blue car made his entrance on the street. He looked at her again. "Just, wait for me here, you can't come with me."

"But you said-"

"I know, but I can't risk you Rain"

Rain nodded and saw him walk away. "Domon!" He turned around when he heard her calling him. "Good luck." He smirked and kept on walking. Rain sat on the black bike and started praying.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rain saw the infamous blue car and another black one leave she couldn't help but to smack herself once or twice. She was left alone on the streets because every single person inside the bar left after the two cars did. She looked helplessly at the bike, then the stars, then the huge buildings surrounding her. She shivered a little as the light breeze of October ran passed her, and she waited patiently for him to come back.

Domon was driving silently and thinking. After him there was his challenger and behind them the crow of intruders who wanted to see the race and get some money. Often the idea of quitting had come to his mind but this time it had a reason to become a palpable reality. It had a name too: Rain. As he approached the intersection he speeded up a little and waited for his opponent to catch up. In front of them a sexy girl with blue hair and eyes stepped forward. She looked at Domon and smirked but he did not even look at her. On the side of each car two other sexy women sat. The blue haired one in the middle pointed at one who got off the car and screamed "Ready!", the other one got off Domons car and yelled "Set!", and finally the one in the middle smirked and as she lowered her hands she shouted "GOOOOO!"

Both cars scratched the pavement and seemed to fly in the dark highway. The highway was full of dangerous curves and a lot of bumps. Domon never stepped on the break and instead maneuver carefully. His opponent on the contrary was sweating and had trouble turning. He had lost considerable speed and Domon led the way. Every time they turned they faced the possibility to be sent flying out and end up dead. The stranger increased his speed considerable at the last curve and bumped his car into Domons. Domon grunted and had to accelerate as the final curve approached. He miscalculated and almost drove out of the way. He had to apply the brakes and momentarily lost control of the car. His opponent collided against him and his car turned upside down. Domons car did not receive such a bad impact and finally stopped. When Domon opened his eyes again he found the situation to be the same. He put his hand on his forehead and found some drops of blood on his fingers. He got out of the car and grunted in pain. He headed towards his opponent's car and got him out. He removed his helmet to find out his opponent was no one else but Seith. Domon slapped him a serious of times and Seith woke up.

"You okay?" Domon asked as he helped him get up.

"Never being better."- Seith walked a few steps and got inside Domons car without saying a word. Domon got in his car and drove silently to the end .There he was greeted by all the fans who collected money from others.

"Get to some hospital." Domon told Seith as this last one got off. Seith smiled and shook hands with him.

"Good race." Seith replied and headed to some girl's car.

Domon said nothing and started to drive again. He had one location set on mind and he knew which one was that. He couldn't help but to wonder what was he supposed to say to the beautiful brunet with blue eyes waiting for him. "I like you" or maybe "You wanna be my girlfriend?" Domon knew that would not do it, and he did not want Rain to say no to him. He simply did not want to treat her like he treated other girls. He knew she deserved more. He really liked her but he had nothing to offer her. He actually did but he did not want her to be involved in such a dirty underdog world as he was. Should he be honest and tell her the truth or just keep on playing? He did not know what to say. He looked at the crest on his right hand and stare at the street on which he was driving. He resolved to go along with whatever popped in his mind. He certainly wasn't the man who would turn down a challenge but when it came to deal with women…it just wasn't his best area.

When Domon walked down the street he found Rain waiting for him just as he had asked her. She smiled when she saw him coming down, and she actually ran to meet up with him. Domon embraced her like a lover does when his lost one returns from the unimaginable. Rain traced the length of his jaw with her finger and laughed when Domon tickled her.

"Did you win?"- She asked playfully.

"Sure did baby"

She hugged him tightly. Domon allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder for a little while. Teasingly he finally said "You know, Rain, it is past 11."

Rain started laughing. "The owner is on a cruise this week, so I am okay."

"Mh, I am starving."

Rain laughed and Domon dragged her to the bike. "You can come for a snack to my apartment. I only got pasta left, so be kind." Domon said nothing at Rain's statement, just handed her the black helmet and told her "Hoop in."

Some minutes later Domon was climbing up the stairs to Rain's apartment. When she opened the door the fresh smell of country flowers hit him and inside he smile. As she turned on the lights and Domon entered he discovered a modest apartment consisting of a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. He whistled and had to laugh. Rain, a little bothered, asked him "What's so funny?"

"I always thought doctors live in high class places."

"A lot of people tend to think the same. Unless you sleep with the boss or you marry another doctor that is not necessarily true."

"I see"- he replied. That was the moment when Rain saw the reddish spot on his hair and realized he was bleeding.

"Domon!" her voice was full of panic as she caresses her lover's hair. Domon bit his lower lip when she pressed on the bleeding spot.

"It is nothing Rain, just a little bump during the ride." Rain said nothing but she went inside the bathroom and came with a first aid kit. Without a word Domon sat on the bed and lowered his head to make her work easier. Rain sat next to him and started disinfecting the area.

"Domon"

"Mh?"

"Why do you do this, I mean, why do you race?"

He seemed absent for a couple of minutes and finally replied "When I do, it makes the world stop around me, nothing matters anymore. I concentrate on something and just do my thing."

"Aren't you afraid that-"

"No, never. I started racing when I was 13." Rain paused to look at him, and then concentrated on applying medication to the wound. "I had many moments in which I fell, got cuts all over my body, even trashed so many cars and bikes, but they were nothing compared to the feeling of being so free and happy."

"Don't you have enemies?"

"Sure I do, even though I try my best not to have any. They just don't understand that I trust only those who show me they are strong yet kind."-he paused to look at her "Just like you Rain." She blushed and he tried to smile.

"You're ready. Come, it is almost 2am."

Rain invited him into the kitchen and he sat on a chair. Rain turned on the heater, poured some water in a casserole and pasta followed it. Domon helped her by cutting some tomatoes and pouring the cheese on top of the pasta. They sat in front of each other and gave each other the looks while eating. Rain started doing the dishes and told him "There are clean towels in the bathroom, you can shower while I finish."

Domon headed in and closed the door after him. He laughed at the pink curtain but was grateful the water was steamy hot. Rain outside had finished, and she looked for a new shirt and shorts. She had bought them extra large and they would be great for Domon. She let him know they were outside and went to the room to undo the bed. Domon peaked out of the bathroom to make sure she was busy and brought in the set of clothes. He wore them and could imagine his friends laugh at him wearing a pink shirt and white t shirt. When he got off Rain was waiting for him with towel on hand.

"Better?"

"Yup"-he said an opened the door for her.

"Bed is set, you can sleep." She smiled and he poked her. Rain finally went inside the shower and Domon lay on bed. Rain took a long, rich shower and washed her head too. She was tired but very happy. She knew he liked her and that was enough to color her world. When she got off she couldn't help but to smile at the man, sleeping in pink shorts, who looked like a little kid more than a trouble maker. She moved on the bed like a skillful cat and finally rested her head against another pillow. He, nonetheless, woke up and sleepily looked at her.

"Sorry"-she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him "Sweet dreams Rain"-he whispered in her ear, and Rain fell asleep before Domon could kiss her. He bit his lip as he watched the sleeping beauty in his arms and understood that she was the best thing that ever happened to him and that no matter what it would take…he would dedicate his life to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Writers Note : Well , I guess you guys didn't like this at all , lol , this sucks then. I haven't got any reviews or anything , so if you want me to delete the story I will. See you laters!


	6. Chapter 6

Author s Note: Sup sup guys!!! Well , before I start my usual comments I want to thank all of you who e mailed me saying I should update this story , it really meant a lot , so truthfully THANK YOU !!! Next, I want to apologize to those readers for not posting any stories or updates in a while. I have been extremely busy in college, I'm truly sorry. So, without any more ado, here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!!!

Rain woke up around 10 am to find that she was alone in bed. She blinked once or twice before grunting and forcing herself to get up. She heard some noises coming from the kitchen, and at the time she was scared there was a robber in her apartment. Then, she recalled the incidents from last night and she smiled a little. Yes, she had let a man in her apartment without knowledge of who he was; he had showered, and slept next to her. She hoped that her father had not installed a high tech camera on her or else…she will have some explaining to do. They hadn't done "anything" , not that they didn't want it , but they secretly wanted to wait for the right moment.

Rain pushed away her thoughts and made her way into the kitchen. Domon had already set two plates on the counter, and had spotted her.

"Good morning "-Rain said and sat on the stools.

"Hey" he moved with elegance to drop an omelet on her bread "how are you this morning?"

"Slept like a baby"

"Really?-he asked grinning and Rain smiled.

"Yes mister"

Domon smiled shyly and deposited his omelet. He sat and watched Rain eat.

"Listen Rain…"

"Uh huh?" she said while still eating "By the way, your cooking is better than mine"

Domon laughed loudly and Rain liked the way two dimples made their way on his cheeks. She paused eating and finally asked "What did you want to say?"-she took a zip of orange juice

"Oh, nothing. It's ok." –he quickly replied and stuffed his mouth with food.

Rain sensed the lie. "You sure?"- She asked again, in an I-know-you-are-lying tone.

"Yes"

"Fine"

She got up and started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!"-Domon quickly said

"Yes?"- Rain turned around completely and faced him

"Well, there is this party my friend organized … I was not planning to go to it but now …" he trailed off and Rain smiled. She walked towards him and cupped his face.

"Yes Domon?"

"Um … it will be a good chance for all of my friends to meet you and … um … we would have … fun and they are really good people… well … um … and I want them to know … you."

Rain laughed and Domon watched her with one of his brows raised. "Of course Domon, I'll be happy to go with you."

Domon said a mental "YES!!!" and hugged her. He lifted her up and Rain screamed and held tighter on him, which he liked.

"I'll only call the hospital so that I know someone will be covering for me. Okay?"

"Yeah"

Around 9:30pm …

The night brought about the deepest desires in the brunette. She looked at herself in the mirror and prayed that her reflection would captivate him. Her blue eyes gazed at the clock, and again they fell upon her figure. She was wearing a casual red dress that shaped her curves graciously; it only covered the upper part of her legs, and the red high heels exactly matched its color. Rain felt happy. For the second time in five minutes she put more lipstick on her defined, natural pink lips. It was funny, Rain recalled, how much Domon hated lipstick on his lips after kissing her. He said it was …weird. She used to laugh every time he made that cute face in disapproval, but no lipstick or human being had ever stop him from kissing her.

As she took another breath, she fixed again her high pony tail, and took out some strains of hair to go about each ear. She heard a nock on the door and her heart started to speed up. She sprayed more perfume on, checked again her reflection, picked up her red purse, and before opening the door she pretended to be calm and casual.

"Hey Domon"-she said while jumping to his arms.

Domon did not speak for like a minute. He was astonished. She looked so beautiful! He held her tight, tighter than ever. He never wanted to loose her. She was perfect. As they came down the stairs he placed his hand around her waist, only to receive a delighted smirk from Rain.

"You know what?"-he asked, stopping her on her tracks.

"What?"-Rain asked a little confused.

"I love you Rain."

"Awww,"-she said while hugging him again and looking deep into his eyes "I love you too Domon." It was the first time he had told her.

They kissed and Rain pulled back. "We'll be late!!!"

Domon smirked, and placed his hands on her lower back "Who says we can't make our own party?"

Rain pretended to "roar" while teasing him and said "You promised."

"Rain…"

"Yes?"

"Can I …can I introduced you as more than my girlfriend?"

Rain felt like crying …she couldn't believe it! She loved him so much, and this handsome, amazing guy loved her back. "Yes!"

Domon quickly gave her a long, soft, provocative, and full of lust kiss. Rain caught her breath and smiled. "Well, missy, let's go!"


End file.
